


Care

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Scorpius share a summer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These are short, vaguely connected drabbles, wherein I’m making Teddy a werewolf. Lalala~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Teddy regrets asking Scorpius to meet him in town almost the second he Apparates there. There’re sizeable puddles between all the cobblestones, and he tries to avoid walking under awnings, lest the lingering water drip onto his jacket. He doesn’t own a lot of nice things, but he always wears the best he has when he goes to meet Scorpius. 

Scorpius is sitting on the fountain in the middle of the square, carefully avoiding the mud strewn across the street. He’s in a pair of tight, black leather trousers and a long-sleeved, black sweater that drapes over his shoulders, revealing pale, perfect skin. His short, blond hair’s brushed neatly to the side, and his face is buried in a book. 

He looks delicious and expensive and gorgeous all at once: everything out of Teddy’s league. Not to mention younger by a good several years. But Teddy’s desire outweighs his guilt, and he crosses the street with a too-big grin. 

“Miss me, angel?”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Scorpius’ eyes dart from his book, his face splitting with a huge smile, lighting up like a star. He taps the book on his leg, and it’s only centimeters high in seconds, and he shoves it into a hidden pocket as he springs to his feet. Teddy’s already at him, arms outstretched. Scorpius throws himself into them, and Teddy picks up his lithe boyfriend who always seems to weigh nothing. 

Then Teddy’s scooping him up with arms under his knees, carrying him bride-style across the pavement. Scorpius giggles appreciatively and kisses his cheek, sighing, “This’ll be the best summer ever.”


	2. ~

Teddy watches over Scorpius’ shoulder as he scribbles back an answer to his father—his parents are staying in Paris. It’s the first time they’ve left him alone aside from Hogwarts, and they owl constantly to check in and say they love him. He’s always careful with his words back. He says he’s being good, that he misses them, and that everything’s alright. He doesn’t mention that Teddy’s over, because...

That’s a complicated matter that might get Teddy killed, but they’ll deal with it someday. 

For now, Scorpius rolls up the paper and hands it to his owl—a fluffy, snowy thing. It chirps appreciatively and flutters out the large windows, leaving Scorpius free to turn around in his seat. 

He looks so _bright_ and _beautiful_ against the dreary backdrop of Malfoy Manor. Everything’s rich but dark, old, ornate, and too tall. It’s several times bigger than the house Teddy grew up in and several dozen times bigger than his apartment in the city. When they inevitably move out together, he hopes they’ll find something in between. 

“What are we going to do today?” Scorpius asks, his grey eyes wide with trust. Like Teddy has all the ideas. Teddy’s the one that grew up poor and alone—except for all his step-siblings, of course. He knows how to entertain himself, and he’s creative, always doing something. Sometimes he works as a tattoo artist and sometimes he picks up stray Auror work, and sometimes he cover shifts at W.W.W. He does everything, and Scorpius sits at home, luxurious and tired. 

Teddy shifts a little now as he talks, the tattoo of a dragon along his shoulders slithering across his collarbone. He’s got a myriad of piercings all over his face—whichever ones Scorpius wants at the time—and he likes to keep his hair turquoise, but he’ll do whatever. Scorpius is looking fondly up at it and drawls, “Let’s go swimming.”

Raising an eyebrow, Teddy checks, “I thought you put sharks in the pool.”

“I did.”

“And you want to go swimming with them?”

Scorpius is a true Slytherin. He bites his lip and bats his lashes, tilting his head cutely and grinning up like Teddy’s his _whole world._ The kind of face that no one could say no to, the manipulative little doll. “It’ll be okay; you’ll protect me.”

“No wonder your parents don’t want you to date Gryffindors,” Teddy chuckles. “Just because I do crazy shit doesn’t mean I’ll take you along for that ride.” Even though he’d like to take Scorpius everywhere...

Scorpius pouts. “It’ll be an adventure.”

“Try again, honey.”

“What if we Imperius them?”

“You want to use an Unforgiveable on sharks?”

Scorpius climbs gracefully out of his chair, pushes it back into the table, and walks close enough that Teddy actually takes a step back. “I want to get you down to nothing,” Scorpius purrs.

Teddy nods towards the stairs and indicates, “That’s what baths are for.”


	3. ~

The bath at Malfoy Manor is something akin to a swimming pool, so they sit in the jacuzzi at the side just to be closer. The bubbles are so thick and frothy that Teddy can’t see anything under them, but he can feel Scorpius’ feet playing over his. 

He can see the upper part of Scorpius’ chest, slick with water and beaded with sweat. The steam is making the air fuzzy. They talk about how Scorpius is doing in school, and how Teddy’s many careers are going, and what his next tattoo will be. Scorpius suggests a skull and snake, and Teddy laughs where he shouldn’t.

He shifts along the side of the tub so he can throw his arm around Scorpius’ thin shoulders, resting on the cool marble floor. Scorpius reaches over to touch his cheek, fingers soft and fragile. 

Teddy grabs them in his own. His hands are calloused from work and his... afflictions. He could fix it, but he doesn’t bother. 

Scorpius will take him right after the full moon, full of scars, or on a fresh day in spring, metamorphmagised to look like someone else. Scorpius tries to pull him closer, and Teddy bends down for a kiss. 

Scorpius tastes like fresh strawberries from the garden. He flips himself into Teddy’s lap too easily, grinding Teddy back into the side of the tub. Teddy pulls his thighs up, flush together, skin-on-water-on-skin. Scorpius smells young and rosy, and he rocks himself into Teddy’s hips as he parts their lips, purring into the side of Teddy’s face, “Touch me?”

Teddy wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.


	4. ~

The air’s so warm. Teddy could cast cooling spells indoors, but why bother when there’s a yard like this? They lie on their backs next to the pond, watching the peacocks mill about in the distance. This close to the full moon, Teddy feels like he can smell every individual flower in the massive gardens, and it makes him feel heady and content. 

Scorpius leans on his shoulder and points lazily at clouds, saying this one looks like a pig and that one looks like the Sorting Hat. Teddy points out one that clearly looks like a dick, and Scorpius playfully slaps his shoulder. 

Because he’s thought of it now, and he knows he has to, Teddy mumbles, “I’ll have to go away for the full moon, of course.”

Out the corner of his eye, he can see Scorpius rolling over to look at him. “Why ‘of course’?”

Teddy snorts. “Because I’ll be a werewolf, and I don’t want to eat you.”

“You won’t eat me,” Scorpius says with total—and baseless—confidence. “You’ll know I’m yours.”

Teddy glances at him sideways, frowning. This isn’t a game. He repeats, “I’ll go, sorry,” and rolls over to peck Scorpius' cheek.

Scorpius wrinkles his nose. “Stay a little longer, at least?”

“Yeah,” Teddy yawns. He’s making excuses. His feels blindly around the grass until he reaches Scorpius’ fingers, and then they intertwine. “...Yeah.”


	5. ~

Today sucks. It always sucks, of course. His body knows what it’s going to go through, and it’s steadily falling apart. He lies face down on a couch in the stuffy living room, too sick to get up and Apparate. Scorpius wanders into the room, yawning and holding a tray. It clinks down on the coffee table. Warm tea and hot soup. Teddy smiles sleepily, both at his boyfriend’s ass bent over the table and the homemade confections before him. 

Straightening back up and turning around, Scorpius sighs, “Poor baby.”

Teddy just sticks out a tongue, grumbling incoherently. 

“Can I get you anything else? Do you want bread to dip in it?”

Teddy shakes his head. A bit of his hair inadvertently lengthens, trying to be scragglier than it is, and he shakes it short again. “Bah... my back’s too stiff to sit up to eat.”

“Do you want a massage?”

Teddy lifts his head off the couch pillow, blinking over his shoulder. Scorpius smiles sweetly at him: absurdly sincere. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Because he’s a Malfoy, Scorpius just grins smugly and drawls, “I know.”

He correctly takes that as a ‘yes,’ and climbs onto the couch, straddling Teddy’s waist. He holds himself mostly up on his knees, but Teddy mumbles, “You can sit on my ass,” and Scorpius lets his weight fall. Teddy, “Oof”s. Scorpius leans forward. He rolls up Teddy’s grey shirt and slips his fingers under it, feeling around. Teddy’s smiling like an idiot. Massages are his favourite, next to sex, of course. 

Scorpius is a god in bed, and he’s just as good with his hands outside of it. He kneads the tension out of Teddy’s back with unparalleled skill, working his way slowly down Teddy’s spine. He rubs Teddy’s shoulder blades and strokes him all over, putting him in bliss. At one point, Scorpius bends down and licks the back of his neck. Kisses him across his shoulders. Massages his hips, his sides, every part of him. 

Teddy mumbles contentedly, “I love you.”


	6. ~

Teddy blearily wakes up to an eerie glow over his body. Moonlight through the large, stain glass windows, he thinks. 

Moonlight. 

_Fuck_. Teddy’s joints are sore and stiff as he climbs off the couch, determined to hobble out the front door and Apparate... somewhere. Anywhere his beautiful boyfriend isn’t. He should never have fallen asleep here. Not today. He’s an _idiot_.

He spots Scorpius on the other couch, turned around, the pale light catching his golden hair. He’s asleep, innocent and perfect. A lump forms in Teddy’s throat. _No_.

It’s too late. 

It’s too late.

Someone should lock him up. He should never be allowed out. He’s such—

And then it’s happening, and he throws his head back with a horrible roar of pain. His skin’s boiling all over, stretching and sprouting fur, His arms cutting through his shirt. The fabric’s tearing like paper. His legs are bending wrongly, toes turning to claws. He’s becoming too tall and too big with far too many teeth. The pain’s blinding. He’s thrashing around. He barely notices Scorpius waking up across from him, gasping and _staring_

Teddy tries to screech, “Run,” but his voice comes out garbled: a howl.

His front paws hit the floor, all over.


	7. ~

He sniffs the air. There’s _meat_ in it and something else he recognizes. He doesn’t recognize much. There’s food and there’s mates. His muzzle turns to the human across the room, now on the floor. He knows a human when he sees them. It’s sitting and barely half his height. Tiny. 

He stalks over, paws hitting the rock ground interrupted by something strange on his rubbery pads: soft, but not like grass. His claws are tearing it. His teeth are grit. The human smells like _prey_. 

It has its head lowered: perfect. Teddy licks the long row of his teeth, sniffing the air. 

He nudges the human with his muzzle. The creature looks up at him and makes a series of noises that Teddy can’t understand. Its lips are moving. The noise is soothing, though. Teddy throws his head back and howls: the way noises are meant to be. 

When he shakes back out, the human’s paw is off the ground. Pinkish and pale, it lifts hesitantly up to him. Teddy growls. The paw falters. It waits a few seconds and begins again. 

It lands on his muzzle and softly strokes his fur. Teddy’s ear twitches. It feels _good_. He tilts his head, and the human scratches under his chin. Teddy licks his teeth again and lets his tongue hang out, panting happily. The creature knows what it’s doing. Teddy rewards it by licking up the side of its face, and the corners of the human’s mouth turn up. It makes a pleasant sound. A sound Teddy likes. 

He suddenly puts his paws on the human’s shoulders and rolls it over, climbing on top of it, pinning the tiny thing to the floor. The human’s mouth opens wide, and it makes a more distressed sound. Teddy licks it to calm it. He sniffs at the human’s head again, then sniffs slowly down its body. 

It’s _Teddy’s_. There’s no mistake.

Teddy climbs off and curls up next to the creature, feeling warm and ready.


	8. ~

Usually, he likes to run. He needs to stretch his legs, tear up dirt, feel the wind in his fur. He needs to be under the moonlight and find his pack, howl and run with them. But the human lying beneath him _is_ part of his pack, and he doesn’t want to leave. Maybe he could put the small thing on his back, carry it across the plain. They’d have to leave this strange cave, full of odd structures and no trees and some great wall over all the light.

The human is sleepy, he knows, he knows that look, that sound the creature makes, though it isn’t the kind Teddy makes. He’s got the human on its back, and he’s draped over it, knowing he’s heavy, but that he’s supporting most of his own weight. He’s keeping the human warm with his fur. And weighing it down so it can’t leave. It’s _his_. If any other creatures come and tries to claim it, they’ll see that this small thing belongs to him, and they’ll know to stay away. 

The human pushes lightly at his side, and he looks down at it, growling. It stops instantly, but Teddy feels some form of desire to please his mate, whatever odd form his mate is in. He climbs back to all fours, steps off, walks a bit away. There’s some oddly shaped stump in his way that he pushes over—it topples to the side. Teddy lies down on his side, legs out, lounging. 

He’ll run next time, perhaps. He’ll feed this creature and teach it to _move_ and it can run with him. 

It crawls over to him, not as natural on all its paws like Teddy is. It leans against Teddy’s middle, lying on him, and it curls up close. It’s cold compared to him. He nudges it with his muzzle, and it makes a pleasant purring sound. Its eyes close.

He thinks it’s going to sleep. 

Teddy, for the first time like this, decides he’ll also _sleep_. He needs to stay here, curled around his mate, keeping it safe.


	9. ~

When Teddy wakes up, he immediately wishes he hadn’t. 

He’s groggy, he hurts just about everywhere, and he feels not like he’s going to be sick but that he _is sick_.

He’s on his side on the carpet, the coffee table’s knocked over, the carpet’s in shreds, and Scorpius is lying against him. 

_Scorpius is lying against him._ Never mind that Teddy’s naked and sore and too old to be this stupid. He groans and bashes his head against the floor on purpose. He should just crinkle up and die. 

Maybe at his shifting and whining, Scorpius stirs, gentle and more graceful. His eyes are thin, grey slits at first, and then they open wide, and he sits up, eyebrows knit together and concern all over his pretty face. Concern Teddy doesn’t deserve. 

“Are you alright?” Before Teddy can answer, Scorpius shakes his head and corrects, “Sorry, stupid question, of course you’re not. Let’s get you upstairs. I’ll see if I have any potions that can ease the pain...”

“I’m sorry,” Teddy croaks. His throat feels dry, and he feels more miserable over what he’s done than what his body’s doing. 

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I should’ve left.”

“But I seduced you into staying, and it doesn’t matter, because like I knew, you didn’t hurt me.” Scorpius offers a hopeful smile and bends to peck Teddy on the forehead—Teddy still hasn’t gotten off the floor. 

He’s not going to. He stays where he is, trying not to look at the blinding _goodness_ that is Scorpius Malfoy.

Said angel shoves his shoulder and insists, “Oh, don’t be so sulky. This is good. Now we know for the future that it’s okay if I stay with you.”

Teddy’s head rolls to the side, and he looks right in Scorpius’ eyes as he says, basically demands, “You are never staying with me again.”

“Oh? And how do you figure that?” Scorpius is donning his infuriating, lazy smirk. 

“I’ll Apparate away.”

“I’ll Apparate after you.”

Teddy wrinkles his nose. “You’re a brat.”

Lifting his eyebrows, Scorpius quips, “I’m not the one with tattoos and piercings and a significantly younger boyfriend and a habit for ruining carpets.”

Flushing, Teddy says, “I’ll fix that.”

“After you rest.”

So Teddy, having no real choice, lets Scorpius half carry him up to the bedroom they’re sharing, where the bed is much too soft for a monster like him.


End file.
